


Self-Worth

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: You don't think you're beautiful enough to be bait for the monster. They change your mind.





	Self-Worth

So you've been living with the Winchesters for a while now. And you're not exactly happy with the way you look. You think you're fat, and not to mention you can never fucking find bras that fit correctly because you have DD boobs. And if you want any kind of sexy or matching underwear you must be fucking dreaming. "Oh come on Jean why don't you want to do this? You always play bait for us?" I shake my head "Not this time okay!" I turn and head back to my room and shut the door. You start crying. You won't do this hunt and play bait because you're not pretty, you're fat, you're short, and you have a crappy personality. Or at least that's what you've been told all your life by everyone. Never had a boyfriend that hasn't just kissed you and cheated on you. Never had sex, and never really had friends. Your best friend was your dad and he was killed by a demon and that's how you meet the Winchesters, Castiel, and Crowley. Your mother died giving birth to you. There's a knock on your door. "Jean are you okay I can hear you crying?" It's Castiel. "I'm fine Cas. Please just leave me alone?" You're still thinking about everything. Castiel is listening to your thoughts and frowns. He thinks to himself 'Is that really what she thinks about herself?' He's still frowning when he walks back to the Winchesters. He notices Crowley is here now. He shakes his head. Dean asks "What's wrong?" "She thinks so badly about herself." "What? How?" "She thinks she's not pretty, fat, short, and has a crappy personality. I do not know how she can think those things about herself when they are far from the truth." They all nod. "In her thoughts she was thinking how all her boyfriend's only kissed her and then cheated on her. Also that everyone has told her that she's not pretty, fat, short, and has a crappy personality. I wish to find these people and harm them, especially the men who would cheat on someone as special as Jean." The boys are all growling and nodding saying "You aren't the only one that want to tear those assholes apart Cas." "Yeah. I wouldn't mind knocking some sense into them either." Crowley's eyes have turned red and he looks angry. "I'll torture them until they are a sobbing bloody mess myself!" You finally come out of your room and see all four of them in the living room. You hide behind the wall and hear how angry they are and everything Cas and the others have said. You shake your head. They can't be telling the truth. All those things aren't true and I'm not special at all. You try to sneak past them to the kitchen but Castiel sees you. "Jean?" You flinch and turn around and look at them all. You swallow. "Yes Castiel?" "Why do you think so badly about yourself?" You sigh. You shake your head. "Don't read my thoughts Castiel." You turn and head into the kitchen. You get a glass of water and head back to the living room. They all block your path. "Answer the question Jean." Dean demands. You sigh again. "Alright I'll tell you but I'm sitting down." You go and sit down on the edge of the coffee table and then Sam sits in the armchair. Dean, Castiel, and Crowley sit on the couch all across from you. "Where do you want to start?" "When did you start to think of yourself like that?" "When I was about 14." "Why?" "Well I've always been heavier than all the other girls my age. I've never been pretty always been told so. I've always been shorter than the rest of the kids. Later when I was in high school I was always called ugly and told that I had a crappy personality" I look away and take a breath. "Then when I finally did get a boyfriend he cheated on me with my best friend. I didn't know yet and he broke up with me. The next one same thing with the same best friend. She was always the pretty one. She had a great body, and everyone loved her. I was just her charity case to everyone else. She was bragging about fucking the guys. I asked her when and then I figured out it was when I was dating them. I stopped being her friend. My last one was the worst. He was verbally abusive. And I just took it just so I could call him my boyfriend. He called me fat all the time. He was always cheating on me because I wouldn't fuck him, and always told me I was a worthless piece of trash with no personality." I'm crying now. "So that's why I Know I'm fat, short, ugly, and have a crappy personality. And why I won't be bait because it won't work. He won't want me. He'd want someone like my ex-best friend." I sigh and get up and leave the speechless guys sitting there. I slip into my warded room and lock the door. I slide down the door and just sit there with tears in my eyes. Now there is pounding on my door. "Jean please come out?" I sigh and open the door. I wipe my tears. "Why?" They just pull me to the living room again. They sit me down in the middle of the couch. Cass and Crowley sit on either side of me. Sam and Dean are leaning on the table in front of me. Cass and Crowley each put a hand on one of my knees. "Jean you sure as hell aren't fat. You've got the best curves I've ever seen, you've got amazing boobs, and you're so hot it's not even funny. I would love to spend an hour with you under the sheets." You blush. Sam glares at his brother. "Jean you are really pretty. You have a great personality. I love just sitting and talking with you about the books we've read. Or researching with you. You are so smart, so much smarter than me. Anyone that's had a conversation with you would automatically want to spend more time with you." You just stare at the brothers like they are crazy. Crowley says "Darling you are much more than that. You aren't short dear. You are average height just because you hang around the giant squirrel and moose all the time doesn't make you short. You are so sexy I would love to have you as my pet. I don't sleep when anyone but you is watching over me love. Anyone standing near you for five minutes would want to take you home." You blush as he squeezes your knee as he says you're sexy. Castiel turns your face towards him. "You are much more than you think. You are the most kind and loving soul I've ever met. You are beautiful inside and out. So beautiful it makes me feel honored to just see your smile. You are the only one to make me feel that way. You have such an interesting personality. I love to hear you talk about yourself. I would love to know everything possible about you. Spending even a minute next to you and one can't help themselves from lov-liking you." He corrects himself. You blush. "Do you guys really mean that?" They all nod. "Course." "Yes." "Of Course Darling." "I always mean what I say Jean." You smile and blush again. "Thank you." You smile. You swallow. "I'll do it, but I need a new dress and shoes." Crowley says "I'll bring you myself" You smile. You get up and run to your room. You pull on shoes and jacket and run back out to the living room. "Let's go!" They all just shake their head and laugh at how excited you are about getting a new dress and shoes. You just grab Crowley's hand and pull him off the couch and start running towards the door. "Slow down love." He snaps his fingers and you're outside a dress shop. You smile and pull him inside. You see this lady come over to you. She looks you up and down and raises an eyebrow. You look down and realize you're in short shorts, tank top, jacket, and running shoes. Then she looks at Crowley and smiles. I growl lowly at that. "Excuse me, but can you help me find a dress instead of eyeballing my boyfriend?" She scoffs and looks offended. "Boyfriend? Yeah right. Like someone as hot as him would be with someone as fat and ugly as you." I notice Crowley's angry face. "Crowley don't bother I got this." I turn to the girl. "You know what? I'm not fat. I'm not ugly. I'm a kind and caring person. And you? You're a mean skinny bitch. And I don't need to shop here" I turn and storm out. Crowley follows right after me. "Darling that was amazing." I smile. I turn and say "It's all because of you, Cas, Dean, and Sam. I would never have been able to that before. Thank you." You hug him. "I didn't forget what you called me." I swallow "What did I call you?" "You called me your boyfriend." I blush. "Sorry. I just didn't like how she was staring at you and glaring at me." He pulls me close to him "Don't be love." He gently kisses me. I pull away blushing. "I still need a dress." He smiles. "I've got that covered" He snaps his fingers and I look around. I see the Eiffel Tower. "Paris?! We're in Paris?!" He nods. "It's fashion week we're gonna get you a one of a kind dress." I smile. We walk around and run into a designer. The designer guy looks at me then Crowley and smiles. Then says "Crowley Quel plaisir. Qui est votre ami?" ("Crowley what a pleasure. Who is your friend?") "This is Jean. She needs a dress" The man looks me up and down and says "Eh bien, j'ai une robe que je vais montrer ce soir, mais je serais prêt à vous le donner" (Well, I have a dress I was going to show tonight, but I'd be willing to give it to you) I look at Crowley "The hell did he just say?" "Oh. Anglais. I 'ave dress for you." You smile. "Thank you." "Follow moi" I just smile and follow him. Wow that is the most perfect dress ever. "Oh my gosh, it's so perfect" I pull it on and the shoes with it. I twirl around happy with my amazing dress. "It's so perfect." "Glad you love it Darling." I twirl again. "Bring me back to the bunker Crowley." He smiles. I turn to the Designer "Merci beaucoup" He nods and says "Soyez le bienvenu" I smile and take Crowley's hand. He snaps and we are back in the bunker and I'm in my normal clothes with my new dress and shoes in a garment bag. Castiel sees me first and comes to hug me. I smile and hug him back. "Did you find a dress?" "Oh I found the most perfect dress ever." I smile at Crowley "All thanks to Crowley." Dean asks "Really?" I nod "He took me to a dress shop but the lady called me fat and ugly so I called her a bitch and we left. He brought me to Fashion Week in Paris. A designer gave me his prototype dress. It's perfect." Dean growls out "She called you fat and ugly?"Crowley says "Yes but Jean told her straight up that she wasn't and called her a bitch. She was amazing." I smile. "It was all because of you guys that I could. You gave me faith and confidence in myself and I'm forever grateful because of it. Now let's go get our monster."


End file.
